girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarai
Sarai (サライ) was a doll turned human who was created by SakaSama and made into a villain in Secret x Heroine Phantomirage before being purified by the Phantomirage and turned into a real girl. Biography Appearance As a human, Sarai shares the same attire as to when she was a doll. She is a fifth-grader with short brown bob cut hair that is curled inwards at the end. She wears a red and white striped shirt with a denim dress with frills in the center. After her purification, she wears a denim jacket with a yellow long sleeved shirt under a white dress. She also has white socks and white shoes. Sarai no longer has the jewels under her eyes and carries a red randoseru (ransel) with a recorder on her back. Personality She is a mysterious girl with a cheerful personality. She is always seen smiling and acts like any 5th grader. She enjoys playing and forces the other Reverse Police to play with her. Due to her father being SakaSama and her cute but powerful demeanor, they are forced to play despite not wanting to. When any talk of her identity is brought up, she will always say "I am Sarai! A 5th-grade elementary student!" Bright and innocent, she likes to play as a normal child would. However, because SakaSama was her father, she refused to become friends with Kokomi and the others because it's not a bad thing. She is strong-hearted and even upon her father's requests to not be friends with the Phantomirage, deep in her heart, she wishes to be their friend. Ever since Detective Abekobe brought her to the Elementary School where she could learn, she became interested in becoming a student and made it her dream to go to school however because of her obedience and faithfulness to her father, she said not to.Phantomirage Episode 34 It is proven that she is faithful and loyal, being able to keep secrets. She revealed that she knew the Phantomirage's true identity for a long while but wanted to keep it a secret. Her main purpose was to reveal their identities so she shocked them when she knew who they were already. Knowing their true identities, she promised to keep their identities secret.Phantomirage Episode 37''Phantomirage'' Episode 39 Relationships Reverse Police - Being a former member of the Reverse Police, she created a close relationship with them as they awed at her strong powers. Though initially shocked at her sudden appearance, they grew attached to her and cried as she became a real 5th grader. They realised her dream and were proud of her although they are Phantomirage's enemies. Kokomi Sakurai - Being her enemy, she had no intentions in being kind. Taking Kokomi's treasured hat, their relationship grew tense however Kokomi upon her mother's advice, decided to take initiative and become friends with her. This was a new concept to Sarai as friends were deemed a bad thing for her. Initially declining, she yearned to become Kokomi's friend. Because of this friendship, Sarai was able to become a real 5th grader which she had been dreaming about thanks to her bond with Kokomi. Etymology In Hebrew, Sarai means "princess". History Background Sarai was a doll that was abandoned by a fifth grader, however, she didn't know of this. The first to know were the Reverse Police who too, were shocked to hear of this information. She was turned into a "human" by SakaSama who used her to do his evil biddings, this included finding out the Phantomirage's identity and defeating them. She becomes closer to Kokomi, who wants to be her friend. She is determined to become her friend too but in the end, she turns into Dark Sarai due to finding out her true self. She also says that SakaSama is no longer her father. She was then purified by the Phantomirage and turned into a real girl. Reverse Police Sarai is a mysterious girl who was sealed up with the appearance of a doll. SakaSama, the boss of the Reverse Police released the seal on the doll with the 'Ikenai Power' they had collected. She first appears as a semi monster and the daughter of SakaSama.Phantomirage Episode 25 When she finds an 'Ikenaier' she says 'I've located your uncool heart", and when she spots the Phantomirage, she says 'I've located the Phantomirage". Her purpose is to find the identity of the Phantomirage while also attempting to defeat them. She challenges Phantomirage with dance battles but later, in front of the Ikenaier, she will stomp her feet revealing her magical power. She turns a regular 'Gyaku Jewel' into a 'Gacchigachi Gyaku Jewel' which ultimately will not allow the Phantomi Trick to turn the Ikenaier back. With this ability, she was able to defeat the Phantomirage. Dark Sarai and Santa Style Kokomi and Sarai are sitting by each other. Kokomi tells her about how she is her friend, Sarai too states that she wishes to become her friend. She proceeds in telling Kokomi that she will go tell her dad, how she doesn't want to do "ikenai" things any longer. However, SakaSama was listening to their conversation and attacks Kokomi. Shocked, Sarai asks what he is doing to her friend when he reminders her that she is a doll, a pitiful doll who was abandoned by her owner who was in 5th grade elementary school. Being reminded of this, Sarai's smile disappears and won't come to terms with this new found information. After momentarily declining what was told to her, she comes to conclusion with it. With a new change of heart, she claims SakaSama not her father. Kokomi tells her that whether she is a doll or a human, they're still friends. Retaliating back, Sarai tells her she doesn't need friends as a doll. With this being said, Sarai turns herself into an 'ikenaier' as Dark Sarai the 5th grader of darkness.Phantomirage Episode 35 A Real 5th Grader Purified by the Phantomirage using Kizuna Style, she reveals that she knew the girls identity the whole time because she loved Phantomi. She spends Christmas with them eating sweets as a real 5th grader.Phantomirage Episode 37 Since her purification, she has transferred into a nearby school and is currently living in Phanguri's home whilst he's in Hollywood. Although, she's being taken care of by his family .With the help of Phandy she was able to enroll in a school.Phantomirage Episode 39 When Phandy introduced the new treasures, the Phantomi Coffret and the Phantomi Perfume, she was given her own coffret and the "Flutter Perfume".Phantomirage Episode 40 Trivia # Sarai is the youngest antagonist of all 3 series (being only 10/11 years old). References Category:Villains Category:Reverse World Category:Secret x Heroine Phantomirage!